CHARGING
by Apri.K
Summary: Perjalanan hubungan Dongho dan Daehwi selama acara PD101. Akankah Daehwi mampu menghilangkan rasa takutnya terhadap Dongho? Apakah DOngho memang sebegitu menyeramkan seperti yang Daehwi bayangkan? / PD101 S2 / KangDonghoxLeeDaehwi / shonen ai (sejauh ini)
1. Chapter 1 (part 1)

**.oOo.**

 **CHARGING**

 **.oOo.**

Cast

Kang Dongho (Trainee from Pledis Ent.)

Lee Daehwi (Trainee from Brand New Music Ent.)

And another many support characters that may appears unintentionally.

 **.oOo.**

 **Produce 101 season 2 © Mnet**

 _Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya. Apabila memiliki kesamaan konsep, alur cerita, masalah, bahkan dialog, saya jamin itu 100% ketidaksengajaan karena (mohon maaf) saya tidak pernah membaca FF dengan alur cerita seperti ini. Maaf juga kalau konsep ceritanya sangat umum dan klise._

 **.oOo.**

Lee Daehwi terduduk dengan gelisah. Tangannya bermain-main dengan ujung bajunya. Ia melirik ke arah kanan terus sejak tadi. Ruang tunggu ini terasa sangat sepi ketika hanya ada 2 orang didalamnya.

Ia. Lee Daehwi.

Dan pria berbaju hitam di seberang ruangan sana.

Seorang pria yang berambut cepak dan memiliki pandangan mata sangat menantang.

Kang Dongho.

Sesekali bulir keringat jatuh dari dahinya. Pria ini memiliki aura ganas yang mampu membuat siapapun meneguk ludah membayangkan horor yang akan dihadapi bila berhadapan dengannya.

Daehwi dan Dongho hanya tinggal berdua di ruang tunggu karena rekan-rekan seagensinya sedang bersiap-siap di ruangan lain. Secara bergiliran mereka akan dimakeup lalu mulai masuk ke studio untuk melakukan rekaman episode awal PD101.

"Hei."

Daehwi terkejut. Rambut-rambut halusnya bergoyang akibat tengokan mendadak kepalanya ke arah hyung nya itu.

"N-ne, hyung?"

"Kau tegang sekali. Perutmu sakit?"

"A-ah, t-tidak, hyung. Perutku tidak sakit," jawab Daehwi terbata.

"Kenapa cara jawabmu begitu? Grogi ya?" goda Dongho sambil terkiki.

Daehwi tersenyum canggung merespon tawa kecil Dongho. Lelaki yang lebih muda itu terdiam kembali. Dongho tak suka suasana canggung seperti ini.

Ia tak terlalu menyalahkan Daehwi. Bagaimanapun, Dongho tak hanya hyung namun juga sunbae dalam hal perpanggungan. Dengan pengalaman hampir 4 tahun, Dongho jelas termasuk sunbae dibanding semua trainee Produce 101 season 2 ini.

"Hyung," panggil Daehwi.

"Ne?"

"Em, giliran hyung di make up," ujar Daehwi hati-hati.

"Oh, tentu. Terima kasih…," Dongho membaca label nama di dada Daehwi.

"Daehwi. Lee Daehwi, hyung," ujarnya sopan.

"Ah ya. Daehwi. Salam kenal," kata Dongho dengan senyumnya.

Ah, hyung satu ini nggak semengerikan kesan pertamanya. Begitu pikir Daehwi.

Sampai ketika, trainee dari Pledis itu memasuki studio penampilan per-agensi.

Wajah Dongho yang ramah tadi mendadak berubah kusam. Entah apa yang terjadi sejak di area make up hingga di runag tunggu tadi. Lokasi make up mereka berbeda sehingga percakapan tadi adalah pertemuan terakhir sebelum di studio ini.

Daehwi bingung. Dongho tadi sangat ramah kepadanya. Ia tersenyum layaknya hyung dari tetangga rumah di kampung halamannya.

"Woah Pledis, Pledis. Idol beneran," ujar seseorang entah siapa.

"Auranya beda ya."

"Kok cuma 4?"

"Yang paling pojok mukanya nyeremin."

Dan banyak komentar bersahutan.

.oOo.

 _Daehwi POV._

Aku dan member dari Brand New Music tidak sekamar semua. Selain itu tidak banyak barang yang bisa kami bawa disini. Sudah ruangan yang sempit, keterbatasan waktu juga membuat seminimal mungkin barang yang harus kami bawa. Sebagian besar waktu kami dihabiskan di ruang latihan. Dalam 3 hari sejak diperkenalkan lagu Naya Na, kami disuruh merekam perkembangan kami lalu akan dievaluasi dan penempatan kelas baru. Karena waktu yang sangat sedikit itulah makanya kami lebih sering di ruang latihan ketimbang di kamar.

Pada hari ke tiga, hari rekaman evaluasi, semua trainee sibuk mematangkan skillnya. Aku, yang sudah ditempatkan di kelas A, memiliki beban yang lebih berat karena daripada meningkatkan, memepertahankan adalah hal yang lebih sulit.

Di saat aku sedang istirahat, Taehyun hyung memanggilku.

"Kau dicari Dongho, di ruang pojok"

Ruang pojok ini adalah ruangan yang dipersiapkan oleh kru PD101 untuk kami yang tidak ingin urusan dnegan agensi atau urusan pribadi lainnya tertangkap kamera. Ini adalah bagian dari kesepakatan tiap agensi terhadap keberlangsungan PD101.

Dongho hyung memanggilku untuk menuju ke sebuah ruangan di luar tangkapan kamera. Aku sadar sih pasti artinya dia minta 'itu'.

Aku mengetuk pintu berwarna hijau itu.

"Masuk"

Suara ini. Aku kenal sekali.

"Ke sini, Daehwi," ucap Dongho hyung.

Ia masih dengan baju seragamnya yang sewarna dengan pintu didepan.

"Warna pintunya sama seperti warna bajumu hyung. Haha," guyonku, yang tak ditanggapi seperti harapanku untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana.

Aku sudah berdiri didepannya. DI depan Dongho hyung yang sedang bersandar di dinding. Hanya memandangku dengan matanya yang sayu dan wajah sangat berantakan. Aku bisa lihat meski pencahayaan tidak terlalu terang, matanya menunjukkan sikap yang putus asa. Seakan-akan semua ini adalah akhir dari segalanya.

"Aku butuh kau sekarang," katanya seraya mendekatkan badannya ke tubuhku.

Dongho hyung menjatuhkan badannya yang besar itu ke tubuhku. Berat badan kami yang cukup jauh selisihnya (hei, aku ini kurus. Masih dalam masa pertumbuhan), membuatku sedikit oleng dan terdorong sampai ke dinding.

Dongho hyung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Hidungnya diusap-usap ke leherku, jelas aku merasa kegelian. Tapi pelukannya nyaman.

Dongho hyung hanya beberapa cm lebih tinggi dariku. Tapi saat ini aku melihatnya seperti anak anjing yang sangat butuh belaian. Wajahnya diusap-usapkan ke leherku. Aku bisa merasakan banyak rambut wajahnya yang sudah mulai tumbuh dan belum dicukurnya. Dongho hyung benar-benar seorang pria.

Hyungku ini mengeratkan pelukannya. Aku mengelus-elus punggungnya agar hyung lebih tenang. Namun ia malah semakin dalam mengambil nafas di leherku.

"Hihihi. Hyung, geli ah," ujarku sambil memukul pelan punggungnya.

Dongho hyung berhenti sejenak. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya dari leherku dan seketika aku bisa melihat matanya yang sangat hitam itu. Ia menempelkan hidungnya ke hidungku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di bibirku.

"Hyung kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Aku benci pada diriku sendiri," Dongho hyung mengatakannya sambil menutup kedua matanya. Ia meresapi keadaannya sekarang.

Rekaman evaluasi dilakukan di 2 ruangan berbeda. Kelas A, B dan C di ruang atas sedangkan D dan F di ruangan bawah. Kelas D dan B adalah kelas pertama yang melakukan rekaman. Sedangkan kelas A direkam setelah kelas B dengan kata lain siang ini setelah seluruh anggota kelas B selesai di rekam.

Proses rekaman akan dimulai setelah makan siang. Artinya masih ada waktu sampai Dongho hyung untuk rekaman. Aku bisa mangajarinya sedikit!

"Hyung jangan begitu. Hyung pasti bisa," ucapku sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Dalam waktu yang sedikit itu, aku berusaha semampuku untuk mengajarinya.

Kalian bertanya apa hubunganku dengan Dongho hyung?

Tidak ada.

Ceritanya panjang bagaimana awalnya kami bisa seperti ini. Tapi intinya, Dongho hyung saat itu sedang kelelahan dan salah memelukku disaat ia ingin ke Minki hyung. Awalnya ia terkaget, namun aku lebih kaget ketika malamnya ia menemuiku dan berkata bahwa aku "charger" tenaganya. Ia merasa dirinya jauh lebih bertenaga setelah menghirup tubuhku.

Aku yang bingung, hanya diam saja membiarkan hampir setiap waktu istirahat dipakai untuk "charging" menggunakan tubuhku. Aku tak berani berkata apa-apa. Waktu hari pertama setelah malam aku disebut "charger"nya itu, aku ingin bertanya 'mengapa aku? Lalu sebelum aku siapa?'. Tapi tak bisa keluar karena melihat wajah bahagia Dongho hyung setelah "charging" tenaga di tubuhku membuatku lupa segalanya, kecuali dance Naya Na. Haha.

Lalu apakah kemudian aku dan Dongho hyung menjadi dekat setelah itu?

Tidak. Tidak juga.

Tidak sedekat Samuel. Tidak juga sedekat Jihoon.

Hanya sekedar sapaan dongsaeng ke hyungnya.

Kembali ke saat ini.

Ruangan ini mungkin tidak terlalu luas. Namun cukup bisa digunakan untuk 2 orang melakukan koreo. Sudah beberapa kali kami memakai ruangan ini. Kalau alasanku ke anak-anak sih, Dongho hyung les privat sama aku. Hehe.

Saat ini Hyung belum melepaskan tanganku. Hidung kami juga masih bersentuhan. Matanya pertama menghadap ke bawah. Namun, sedetik kemudian menusuk tajam kedalam bola mataku.

Sangat tampan.

Sangat berkharisma.

Sangat menawan.

Degup jantungku semakin cepat. Tak terasa bulir keringat turun di leherku, meninggalkan rasa geli disepanjang jalannya.

Jemari tanganku tertangkup didalam tangannya hyung. Tangan Dongho hyung besar, hangat, sedikit kasar, namun sangat ada tenaganya. Tangan inilah yang setiap 3 jam memelukku. Tangan ini lah yang menghapus air mataku saat aku curhat mengenai beban sebagai penghuni kelas A. Tangan inilah yang menangkup wajahku lalu berkata 'terima kasih' sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"H-hyung..," panggilku hati-hati.

Dongho hyung menaruh tanganku di pinggangnya, dan satu tangannya menangkup wajahku, disaat tangan satunya di punggungku.

Wajahnya mendekat ke arahku. Hyung memiringkan wajahnya sehingga hidung kami tidak lagi bersentuhan.

Dekat sekali. Bibir kami hampir bersentuhan saat..

BRAK!

Secara mendadak pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Aku tergagap.

"Hyung! Ini…."

= TBC =


	2. Chapter 1 (part 2)

**.oOo.**

 **CHARGING**

 **(Part 2)**

 **.oOo.**

Cast

Kang Dongho (Trainee from Pledis Ent.)

Lee Daehwi (Trainee from Brand New Music Ent.)

And another many support characters that may appears unintentionally.

 **.oOo.**

 **Produce 101 season 2 © Mnet**

 _Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya. Apabila memiliki kesamaan konsep, alur cerita, masalah, bahkan dialog, saya jamin itu 100% ketidaksengajaan karena (mohon maaf) saya tidak pernah membaca FF dengan alur cerita seperti ini. Maaf juga kalau konsep ceritanya sangat umum dan klise._

 **.oOo.**

 _Cerita sebelumnya_

"H-hyung..," panggilku hati-hati.

Dongho hyung menaruh tanganku di pinggangnya, dan satu tangannya menangkup wajahku, disaat tangan satunya di punggungku.

Wajahnya mendekat ke arahku. Hyung memiringkan wajahnya sehingga hidung kami tidak lagi bersentuhan.

Dekat sekali. Bibir kami hampir bersentuhan saat..

BRAK!

Secara mendadak pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Aku tergagap.

"Hyung! Ini…."

 **.oOo.**

"Hyung! Ini…"

Pria yang barusan masuk itu langsung diam kelika melihat posisi kami. Aku yang terkaget hanya bisa membuka mataku lebih lebar menunjukkan keterkejutanku karena tanganku masih berada di pinggang Dongho hyung.

Oh iya, Dongho hyung apa kabar?

Baik-baik saja #plak

Dongho hyung melihat siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangan ini.

"Daniel. Ada apa?"

Ya, yang masuk barusan adalah Daniel. Trainee dari MMO yang saat ini berada di kelas B. Trainee yang tinggi besar seperti Dongho hyung (tapi masih manly Dongho hyung! Suer!), tapi aura yang dikeluarkannya adalah aura ingin menyubiti dan memeluk tubuh gempalnya. Kalau Dongho hyung kan aura cowok macho nya sudah tersebar sejak hari pertama kami bertemu.

 _Daehwi POV done_

"Ah, m-maaf. Aku ngganggu kalian ya? Em..," Daniel gelagapan karena bingung harus bagaimana merespon adegan uhuy-uhuy didepannya ini.

Tadi dia melihat topi milik Dongho terjatuh di tangga. Saat ia bertanya ke semua trainee di kelas D, katanya Dongho sedang di ruang pojok. Latihan privat dnegan Daehwi. Ya sudah, dia membuka satu persatu ruangan yang termasuk "ruangan pojok"itu.

Tak disangka, tak diduga. Daniel dapat asupan /itumah elu -_-;/

Tak disangka, tak diduga. Daniel melihat adegan langka dimana trainee yang paling horor sedang memeluk trainee yang disebut-sebut muda dan multi talenta tapi centil itu.

Dongho melepas pelukan Daehwi di tubuhnya. Ia mendekati trainee kelahiran 1996 akhir itu.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Dongho mengancam.

Daniel semakin kecut. Meskipun ia lebih tinggi, tapi tetap saja pandangan dan mimik wajah hyungnya itu sangat mengintimidasi jiwa raganya. Ah, mimpi buruk nih malam ini, begitu pikirnya.

"Hyung, jangan kasar begitu. Kasihan Daniel," ujar Daehwi membela Daniel. Dongho semakin emosi.

"Daniel hyung ada urusan apa mencari Dongho hyung?" tanya Daehwi mewakili Dongho. Daehwi merangkul lengan kanan Dongho yang di sambut ekspresi kaget.

"Em, ini aku hanya ingin mengembalikan topi milik Dongho hyung. Tadi aku menemukannya di tangga." Daniel mengangkat topi yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Kalau urusanmu hanya itu, kembalilah lagi ke ruanganmu."

Dongho belum charging full. Dia masih labil dan masih butuh asupan dari Daehwi.

"Yaudah hyung, nanti kita bertemu lagi di makan malam. Oke?" Ujar Daehwi sambil mendorong Daniel agar segera keluar dari ruangan.

Saat akan menutup ruangan berpintu hijau itu, Daniel menahans edikit dan membisikkan sesuatu ke trainee Brand New Music itu.

"Kau nggak di bully Dongho hyung kan?"

"Mana mungkin hyung. Sudahlah segera bersiap ke ruang rekaman," ujar Daehwi.

"Dongho hyung juga bukannya rekaman juga sekarang?"

"Iya. Dan latihannya masih kurang banyak. Aku akan berusaha melatihnya lebih keras," ujar Daehwi.

Daniel mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan Daehwi meskipun pikirannya sedikit tidak tenang.

Apa yang mereka lakukan disana?

Kalau tidak dipaksa, berarti keduanya saling menerima?

Apa hubungan mereka?

Daehwi yang diperhatikan oleh Daniel terkikik geli saat masuk ke ruangan pojok.

"Senang ya didatangi pria itu?" ucap Dongho sarkas.

"Senang apanya?"

"Itu. Kamu sampai ketawa cekikikan setelah dia datang. Kalau sama aku, mana ada. Senyum saja susah."

"Hyung. Aku kan…,"

"Aku mau latihan. Ayo ajari aku,"

Daehwi menghela nafas.

Apa benar pria memiliki lebih dari sekali masa puber? Atau hyungnya itu murni hanya sedang badmood saja?

 **.oOo.**

Tidak banyak yang bisa Daehwi ajarkan dalam waktu sesempit itu. Belum lagi dengan kejadian kedatangan Daniel ke ruangan tadi semakin memperkeruh kondisi diantara mereka berdua.

Di sela-sela latihan, mereka mengambil nafas dan air minum untuk mengisi kembali cairan tubuh yang sudah keluar. Daehwi melihat hyungnya itu sudah berliatih cukup baik. Setidaknya ia tak perlu turun peringkat, begitu pikirnya. Tapi, mengapa Dongho sangat peduli pada Daehwi? Memangnya...

"Aku ini apanya Dongho hyung?" pikir Daehwi.

"Kau itu CHARGERku," jawab Dongho.

Daehwi bingung. Bagaimana Dongho bisa tahu apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Kenapa?" Dongho bertanya.

"Tidak hyung. Bagaimana hyung tau pertanyaanku? Padahal aku baru memikirkannya," ujarnya polos.

"Kau mengatakannya. Bukan memikirkannya."

Pria berusia 17 tahun itu baru sadar, ia punya masalah soal mengucapkan apa yang dalam pikirannya.

Dongho yang melihat kelakuan dongsaeng yang selisish usia hampir 5 tahun itu semakin merasa gemas. Ia ingin melanjutkan kegiatan fast chargingnya, tapi sepertinya Daehwi lebih tertarik untuk mengajarinya koreo. Yang mengakibatkan semangatnya mulai loyo lagi karena semakin menyadari bahwa koreonya sangat rumit.

"Hyung! Jangan menyerah!" ujar Daehwi didepan wajah Dongho yang mulai menunduk pasrah.

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih," ujar Dongho, lalu mengecup pelan bibir plump milik komposer tim Brand New Music Ent. itu.

Setelahnya, Dongho keluar dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Daehwi yang melongo bingung.

Mimpi ada aku semalam bisa dicium oleh Dongho hyung? Begitu pikirnya.

 **.oOo.**

Pengumuman penempatan kelas baru. Seluruh trainee masuk ke ruangan kelas masing-masing. Kecuali kelas A yang berada di lantai 3, Dongho yang berada di kelas D ada di lantai 2.

Daehwi sangat jelas melihat wajah Daniel yang menunjukkan kebahagiaannya bisa naik ke kelas A. Apalagi saat Daniel mengabsen anggota kelas A pertama, dan ia menemukan Daehwi, Daniel langsung memminta tepuk tangan. Jelas disambbut kering oleh kelas A pertama yang sedang khawatir mengenai kelas mereka yang baru.

Daniel duduk di sebelah Woojin.

"Hyung, selamat!" ucap Woojin.

"Tadi kan di kelas sudah?" tanya Daniel.

"Lagi. Kan aura kelas A beda."

Lalu mereka terkikik bersama.

Membuat penghuni kelas A pertama semakin merasa terasingkan keakraban bapak-anak itu.

Pengumuman bagi anggota kelas A sudah dilakukan dan berakhir tidak ada member kelas A pertama yang keluar sehingga total kelas A menjadi lebih banyak daripada saat penempatan kelas pertama.

Saat syuting penempatan kelas baru sudah selesai, Daehwi langsung keluar ruangan.

"Daehwi, mau kemana?" tanya Youngmin.

"Ke kelas lain," jawabnya dan langsung ngacir sepersekian detik setelahnya.

Daniel yang tahu pasti ingin menemui Dongho, namun masih penasaran dengan hubungan keduanya. Lalu pria berbadan 180 cm itu mengikuti Daehwi.

 **.oOo.**

Dia asrama PD101, Daehwi barusan mandi dan akan menuju kantin untuk makan bersama dengan kru dari sutradara, penulis, kameraman hingga sound man. Semua menunjukkan keakraban karena berhari hari berkutat dengan orang yang sama meskipun tetap ada pengelompokan. Bagaimanapun tetap pasti ada yang kurang cocok antara satu trainee dengan trainee lain.

Seperti ia dan Dongho. Mereka duduk saling membelakangi padahal beberapa jam yang lalu bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Makan malam selesai. Dan dilanjutkan dengan latihan di ruang utama. Semua hadir, semua terlibat. Latihan bisa berlangsung lama maupun sebentar. Tergantung seberapa lama kalian ingin berlatih. Santai saja. Ada kamera terpasang 24 jam di dalam ruang latihan. Jadi Om kameraman tidak perlu 24 jam mengikuti mereka.

Setelah mandi lagi pasca lathan malam, Daehwi diberitahu Jinyoung bahwa ia dipanggil lagi oleh Dongho.

"Daehwi, dipanggil Dongho hyung tuh."

"Yang bener?"

"Iya. Tu dah nunggu di depan kamar."

Daehwi membuka pintu dan benar saja ada sosok besar berwajah keras sedang berdiri menutupi pintu masuk kamar Daehwi.

"Ada apa hyung? Butuh 'itu'?" Tawar Daehwi.

Dongho diam.

Dongho menarik tangan Daehwi menuju ruangan bawah tangga.

Dan seketika, Dongho memeluk Daehwi yang masih belum mencerna semuanya.

"H-hyung?" Daehwi sudah mulai terbiasa dnegan sernagan mendadak Dongho.

Dongho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Daehwi kemudian dengansuara seksinya berkata..

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi Chargerku."

Daehwi merinding mendengar suara rendah nan seksi dari vokalis satu itu.

Tapi, mengapa hati Daehwi tidak tenang?

=Ep 1 End=


	3. Chapter 2 (part 1)

**.oOo.**

 **CHARGING**

 **(Chapter 2 – part 1)**

 _ **Chapter ini diambil dari penampilan para trainee diProduce 101 season 2 episode 3-4**_

 **.oOo.**

Cast

Kang Dongho (Trainee from Pledis Ent.)

Lee Daehwi (Trainee from Brand New Music Ent.)

And another many support characters that may appears unintentionally.

 **.oOo.**

 **Produce 101 season 2 © Mnet**

 _Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya. Apabila memiliki kesamaan konsep, alur cerita, masalah, bahkan dialog, saya jamin itu 100% ketidaksengajaan karena (mohon maaf) saya tidak pernah membaca FF dengan alur cerita seperti ini. Maaf juga kalau konsep ceritanya sangat umum dan klise._

 **.oOo.**

Guanlin membaca lagi partitur untuk misi kedua mereka, Boy in Luv. Guanlin merasa lagu ini cukup asing di telinganya. Tidak banyak lagu yang sanggup masuk kedalam ingatannya karena masa trainee nya yang masih sedikit juga. Guanlin yang juga bermasalah dengan komunikasi antar member sedikit tersingkirkan dari grup pertamanya itu.

Seonho yang melihatnya mendekati rekan seperusahaannya itu

"Guanlin ah, ada apa?" ujar Seonho.

"Seonho, jangan lupa 'hyung'nya," Guanlin mengingatkan anak lelaki yang dianggap adiknya itu.

"Ah baik-baik. Guanlin hyung, ada apa?"

"Tak apa. Aku hanya pusing dengan lagu ini," ujar Guanlin.

Seonho mungkin lebih muda, tapi emosional bocah itu lebih matang dibanding banyak anak seusianya. Bocah yang lebih muda itu memberi kursus singkat setidaknya pengenalan lagu. Waktu yang mereka miliki tak banyak. Hanya 3 minggu dan itu berarti ada banyak yang harus dipelajari dalam waktu sesingkat itu karena voting online sangat pentingbagi trainee muda macam mereka.

"Seonho. Grupmu butuh dirimu. Jangan ganggu Guanlin," sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba mengganggu kursus singkat trainee dari Cube Ent. itu.

"Dongho hyung!" Seonho terperanjat. Dongho adalah salah satu member Nu'est yang Seonho sangat kagumi karena kemampuan vokal dan koreo yangs angat 'manly' menurutnya.

"Aku ambil alih Guanlin dari sini. Silakan kau kembali ke grupmu, ya Seonho?" Dongho mengusir halus Seongho. Ya dasar fans, nurut aja dia.

"Tentu hyung! Guanlin hyung, kau harus mempercayakan semuanya pada Dongho hyung! Dia adalah yang terbaik soal lagu-lagu karena dia…," Seonho berpikir.

Dongho dan Guanlin menanti kelanjutannya.

".. karena dia Dongho hyung!" lanjut Seonho dengan senyum polosnya yang disambut pandangan 'WTH' dari kedua hyungnya.

* * *

Dongho duduk di ruang latihan. Ia duduk menghadap kaca dan memperhaikan rekan-rekannya berlatih. Bukannya tidak mau ikut latihan, ia sedang mengoreksi dari belakang apakah ada kekurangan atau tidak di matanya.

Tim 1 dari Boy in Luv sedang beristirahat. Daehwi menggandeng tangan Jinyoung dan bermain-main dengan pria berkepala mungil itu didekat pintu keluar. Tidak sadar ada pandangan menusuk dari pojok ruangan.

"Daehwi," Jinyoung berbisik pada pria yang sedang menggelayut di lengannya.

"Apa hyung?" Daehwi entah kenapa sangat menggemaskan dengan bergelayutan di lengan Jinyoung.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa begini?"

"Santai."

"Maksudku, apakah 'aku' akan tidak apa-apa setelah ini?"

Jinyoung tahu soal obsesi Dongho tiap waktu beristirahat menarik Daehwi ke suatu ruangan dan kembali ke ruang latihan dengan… "kecerahan" yang berbeda. Tapi Jinyoung tidak sampai hati bertanya pada pria menggemaskan yang sedang menggelayut manja di lengannya itu.

"Hyung, aku sayang padamu. Aku peduli padamu. Tak bolehkah aku mengungkapkannya seperti ini?" Daehwi semakin menggelayut di lengan Jinyoung.

"Boleh sih Daehwi. Tapi aku takut dengan masa depanku," ujar Jinyoung sambil sedikit melonggarkan kaitan lengan Daehwi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu," Jinyoung menunjuk sesosok pria sedang terduduk memperhatikan rekannya latihan. Dongho.

"Ah dia mah biarin aja. Dia kan udah punya gandengan lain. Aku juga bisa dong punya gandengan baru," jawab Daehwi sedikit keras memperlihatkan keinginannya untuk seruangan latihan mendengar pernyataannya barusan.

Dongho terlihat terguncang sedikit saat Daehwi mengatakan itu.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

* **1 minggu sebelumnya***

* * *

"Jadi, bagian yang ini staccato atau forte hyung?"

"Hyung, aku kalau membari rap begini cocok?"

"Hyung."

"Hyung."

"Hyung."

Semua member tim 2 Boy in Luv bertanya pada Dongho. Snagat sibuk sampai stress dan badmoodnya hampir keluar lagi. Asupan Daehwinya pun juga banyak berkurang karena mereka berada di tim yang berbeda.

Daehwi sedang berkonsentrasi dengan vokal grupnya yang cukup bermasalah sedangkan Dongho berkonsentrasi dengan pembagian koreo timnya yang memiliki member lebih sedikit sehingga cukup menjadi pr bagi mereka untuk dapat mengcover panggung sebesar itu dengan member yang sedikit.

Dongho, sebagai sunbae yang sudah berpengalaman dengan masalah perpanggungan, memberikan banyak nasihat sehingga banyak permasalahan yang semakin jelas jalan keluarnya. Tidak seperti tim 1. Sebagai tim yang dipilih karena popularitas tinggi, Daehwi kurang melihat dengan jeli mengenai kemampuan vokal dan koreo anggotanya. Ini adalah alasan mengapa Daehwi dipanggil kekanakan oleh Dongho (meskipun Daehwi tidak menerima).

Setelah 2 jam latihan bersama, Daehwi dan Dongho secara mandiri keluar dari ruangan dan menuju ruangan rahasia mereka. Sudah waktunya Dongho charging.

Member-member lain diliputi perasaan heran.

Apa yang di lakukan kedua vocalist itu?

Sangbin, Insoo,Guanlin, Jinyoung, Jihoon dan Hakyeon menyusul Daehwi dan Dongho.

"Hyung, kita mau apa?" Guanlin sebagai maknae dari tim 2 sedikit ragu sebenarnya. Ia sangat menghormati Dongho dan tidak mau melihat hal yang 'tidak-tidak' dari hyungnya itu. Ia ingin di pikirannya, Dongho adalah sunbae yang patut ia panuti setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Sudah ikut saja. Pasti ada yang bagus," ujar Sangbn didukung dnegan anggukan Insoo dan Hakyeon.

Jihoon dan Jinyoung mengikuti karena khawatir dengan Daehwi. Mereka takut Dongho meng'iya-iya'kan Daehwi mereka. Seperti khawatir orang tua terhadap anak gadisnya? Ya semacam itu, tapi Daehwi bukan gadis. Seutuhnya. /plak

* * *

/ di dalam ruang pojok /

Dongho masuk ruangan terlebih dahulu. Ia menyalakan lampu kemudian menyalakan penyejuk ruangan. DI tempat ini lah setidaknya 2 kali dalam sehari Dongho harus mendapatkan asupan dari Daehwi.

Asupan?

Apa yang seperti itu sungguhan ada?

Hanya dengan pelukan bisa charging tenaga?

"Hyung, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Daehwi bertanya setelah menutup pintu dan memastikannya terkunci. Ia tak mau ada kejadian "Daniel kedua" yang membuatnya kelabakan menenangkan Dongho. Sudah syukur akhirnya Daniel dapat gandengan baru (baca: Seungwoo) sehingga ia tidak lagi mengurusi 'ada apa sebenarnya antara Daehwi dan Dongho?'. Dan Daniel pun berfikir, kalaupun ada apa-apa, yasudah lah ya.

"Kau seharusnya beri tahu teman-temanmu untuk membagi partnya seperti ini. Membermu cukup banyak. Si kepala kecil di sini, si wink boy itu bisa ambil nada ini, sedangkan si…,"

Belum selesai Dongho menjelaskan, Daehwi keburu menarik partitur yang sedang dibawa Dongho sehingga dibalah pandangan tidak terima dari empunya partitur. Seakan-akan berkata, 'aku tu lagi ngajari kamu ini lhoo biar ntar penampilan tim mu bagus'. Namun Dongho belum sempat berkomentar, Daehwi langsung menerjang tubuhnya ke badan besar Dongho.

"Hyung! Di ruangan ini, hanya soal aku dan kau. Aku nggak mau ngurusin soal tim tim itu dulu," manja Daehwi sambil memeluk leher Dongho.

Pria yang dipeluk sangat kaget. Bukan pertama memang Daehwi jadi lebih berani begini. Padahal mereka juga masih belum ada hubungan apa-apa.

"Ya?" Daehwi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata pria yang 6 tahun lebih tua darinya itu sambil memasang mimik menggemaskan yang jelas membuat Dongho terenyuh.

Dongho berpikir. Tapi apalah ia, Daehwinya selalu menang.

"Baiklah," lalu Dongho mulai memeluk balas center Naya na itu. Daehwi senang. Jelas, siapa yang tidak senang dipeluk oleh orang yang disukainya. Meskipun ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaaan Dongho padanya, setidaknya ia bisa berpelukan dan Dongho tidak menolak pelukannya (bahkan beberapa kali saling mencuri kecupan) adalah anugrah terindah dalam hidupnya. Ia tak tahu apakah ia berhak mendapatkan lebih dari ini.

Saat sedang berpelukan begini, baik Dongho maupun Daehwi tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mungkin menghilangkan konsentrasi atau pada dasarnya mereka memang sudah nyaman satu sama lain.

Dongho menghirup wangi yang dikeluarkan oleh pelipis dari Daehwi. Ia sangat suka wanginya. Unik.

"Sudah hyung?" Daehwi bertanya ketika pria yang lebih tua mulai melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Belum."

Ternyata Dongho hanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Daehwi bisa mendengar degup jantung Dongho cukup keras. Bertempo. Tapi cepat. Dan keras.

"H-hyung," Daehwi memanggil llirih.

"Ada apa? Sesak?" Dongho melonggarkan dan melihat manik mata Daehwi.

Daehwi menggeleng.

"Tidak. Jantungmu berdegup kencang sekali," Daehwi jujur.

"Haha, jantungmu juga kok. Justru aku suka."

Deg.

Itu degupan jantung Daehwi. Seperti berhenti mendadak.

Saat Dongho tertawa ringan seperti itu, Daehwi sadar. Itulah yang paling ia sukai dari Dongho.

"Y-yang kau suka.. apa?" Daehwi nekat bertanya.

Dongho melihat bentukan yang sedang didalam pelukannya ini. Wajahnya ditundukkan namun terlihat bahwa pipi besarnya memerah. Punggungnya juga terasa ada gerakan-gerakan kecil seperti memainkan kaosnya. Sangat. Menggemaskan.

"Yang aku suka…," Dongho membisikkan ke telinga Daehwi.

Daehwi semakin kelabakan. Jantungnya semakin cepat memacu darah ke seluruh tubuh dan degupannya terdengar jelas di telinga Dongho. Dongho semakin ingin mengusili.

"Your…"

Daehwi sebenarnya kesal dipermainkan seperti ini.

"… Hug"

Daehwi kesal.

Ia memukuli hyungnya itu dengan sekuat tenaga meskipun tenaganya tak sebanding Dongho.

"Hyung! Ngeselin! Pergi sana! Sebel!"

Daehwi memukul-mukul Dongho sedangkan yang dipukul hanya tertawa kesenangan karena triknya berhasil.

"Hahahaha, maaf Daehwi. Hahaha ampun ampun," ujar Dongho bercanda.

Terlihat bahagia kan?

Begitu pula yang dilihat enam serangkai yangs edang mengintip dari kaca pintu.

Mereka tertegun. Dongho bisa tertawa seperti itu saat bersama Daehwi!

* * *

Daehwi sudah selesai merapikan pakaiannya setelah perang bersama Dongho. Akhirnya Dongho minta maaf dan berjanji untuk tidak menggodanya lagi.

Saat akan keluar ruangan, Daehwi ada rasa sayang untuk mengakhiri sesi dengan Dongho kali ini. Entah megapa ia sangat senang bisa bercanda dengan Dongho seperti ini.

Ia mengulangi lagi pukulannya. Namun ringan.

Buk.

Dongho yang merasa punggungnya seperti dicolek, menengok ke belakang. Ia sedang membuka pintu dan Daehwi di belakangnya seperti memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Hyung nakal. Jangan kayak gitu lagi," Daehwi merajuk sambil sedikit manyun. Menggemaskan.

"Ih itu bibirnya nggak usah dimaju-majuin gitu. Nanti ada yang suka lho," Dongho menggoda.

"Siapa? Hyung?" Daehwi makin nekat tanya. Sudah kepalang basah. Mending nekat aja sekalian.

Dongho terdiam.

Dongho berfikir keras apa yang harus ia jawab.

Melihat keragu-raguan Dongho, Daehwi jadi sedih dan membuang pandnagannya ke lantai kanannya kemudian menggeser tubuh Dongho.

"Aku tahu posisiku kok hyung. Lupakan pertanyaanku tadi," lalu Daehwi membuka pintu yang tadi sudah dibuka kuncinya oleh Dongho

Lalu

Bruk duk duk duk.

Ada banyak sekali orang di luar pintu. Enam orang dan mereka semua alah member tim mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Daehwi hampir teriak karena kaget akan keberadaan mereka.

"Ehehe," Hakyeon cengir geli

"Anu, Daehwi. Ini, tadi kami cari Dongho hyung, tapi nggak ketemu," kata Sangbin.

"Kau sama Dongho hyung ada hubungan apa?" Guanlin yang tidak suka basa basi langsung tebas begitu saja. Kelima orang diluar ruangan memandang maknae itu dengan tak percaya.

Daehwi menoleh ke belakang, ke Dongho.

"Daehwi," Dongho berusaha memanggil Daehwi namun yang di panggil sudah tidak mau.

"Aku nggak ada apa-apa sama Dongho hyung," jawabnya tegas.

"Tapi kami lihat kau tadi pelukan dengan Dongho hyung!" Guanlin kekeuh dnegan apa yang ia lihat.

"Kamu lihat apa?" Daehwi tanya balik.

"Kamu tadi begini ke Dongho hyung!" Guanlin mempraktekkan pelukan Daehwi dan Dongho ke udara.

Daehwi bingung. Tapi tak kehabisan akal.

"Ah, gitu aja. Aku juga sering kok gitu sama Jinyoung dan Jihoon. Ya kan?" Daehwi lalu merangkul kedua rekannya itu.

"Sudah ah. Aku lelah. Aku ingin makan. Yuk, kita makan ke kantin. Nanti lagi latihannya," Daehwi menarik diri dari kerumunan.

Dongho hanya bisa terdiam melihat Daehwi pergi sambil menggandeng dua pria lain selain dirinya dan berkata 'sering gitu sama Jinyoung san Jihoon' di depan matanya.

Dongho tak percaya.

Ia sebelumnya yakin Daehwi menyukainya.

Sangat yakin.

Daehwi masih remaja dan tingkahnya ketika jatuh cinta sangat jelas.

Dan Dongho ingin sedikit hiburan.

Namun yang tadi, sungguh tidak menghibur.

Bahkan ia merasa kesal.

Kenapa?

"Kau suka padanya, bodoh," ujar Minki.

Dongho bingung. Kenapa jadi Minki yang menjawab?

"Dongho ya, mau sampai kapan kau bermain 'charger-charger'an itu? Tidak cukup kah kau mempermainkan perasaannya begini? Kalau kau yakin ia menyukaimu, dan kaupun nyaman dengannya, mengapa harus ada 'charger zone' segala?" Jonghyun berceramah. Ia kasihan pada Daehwi yang dimatanya seperti dipermainkan oleh Dongho.

"Kasihan anak itu. Masih kecil dia. Emaknya nun jauh di sana lho. Disini cuma sama temen-temennya termasuk kita. Kamu malah nggituin anak orang. Doi minggat, tau rasa," Minki makin kasar menasihati Dongho.

Setelah kejadian tadi siang, Dongho kembali berlatih meskipun pikirannya entah kemana. Tak terasa malam datang, dan para trainee kembali ke dorm untuk istirahat dan member Nu'est sedang berkumpul untuk sekedar sharing.

Tapi ya dasar Dongho. Pikirannya penuh dnegan Daehwi sehingga ingatannya hanya ada saat tadi siang dan mendadak sudah ada di dorm saja.

"Dongho, kau keterlaluan," Minhyun yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara. Dan ya itu intinya.

Dongho berpikir keras. Apakah iya ia keterlaluan?


	4. Chapter 2 (part 2)

**.oOo.**

 **CHARGING**

 **(Chapter 2 – part 2)**

 _ **Chapter ini diambil dari penampilan para trainee diProduce 101 season 2 episode 3-4**_

 **.oOo.**

Cast

Kang Dongho (Trainee from Pledis Ent.)

Lee Daehwi (Trainee from Brand New Music Ent.)

And another many support characters that may appears unintentionally.

 **.oOo.**

 **Produce 101 season 2 © Mnet**

 _Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya. Apabila memiliki kesamaan konsep, alur cerita, masalah, bahkan dialog, saya jamin itu 100% ketidaksengajaan karena (mohon maaf) saya tidak pernah membaca FF dengan alur cerita seperti ini. Maaf juga kalau konsep ceritanya sangat umum dan klise._

 **.oOo.**

Special note: terima kasih untuk koreksi dari aestas7 ^^ maaf terlalu semangat jadi ingetnya doi namanya begitu haha. Mulai episode ini akan saya perbaiki | Terima kasih juga buat semuanya yang sudah mereview, favorit bahkan sampai follow cerita aneh ini. Maaf kalau udah lama updatenya, ceritanya ga jelas lagi. Bukan merendah, tapi akus adar diri kualitas fic di akun ini masih rendah. Mudah2an bisa memberikan fic-fic lain yang lebih memuaskan hasrat(?) dan martabak eh martabat(?) kalian.

.oOo.

*Daehwi POV*

Tiga hari dalam seminggu aku menginap di dorm Produce 101. Dorm termporer ini terletak di lokasi English Village di Paju. Hanya tiga hari aku bisa bertemu Dongho hyung hampir selama 24 jam itupun di potong jam tidur karena kami tidak sekamar. Beberapa member lain ada yang tinggal seminggu full di sini. Tentunya bagi mereka yang sudah lulus pendidikan wajibnya. Aku yang masih SMA, trainee, dan juga peserta produce 101 seperti Jihoon hyung dan Jinyoung hyung jelas tetap harus masuk sekolah pagi harinya.

Tiga hari di dorm Produce 101, sisa 4 harinya kemana? Ya di dorm trainee Brand New Music lah. Orang tuaku di Amerika sana. Jam tidur kami saja sudah beda. Susah untuk bisa berkomunikasi dengannya. Tapi kami selalu memberikan kabar begitu kami ada waktu. Misal aku barusaja makan, atau ibuku barusaja pulang kantor.

Malam kemarin adalah hari terakhir di minggu ini aku menginap di dorm Produce 101. Esok senin sudah harus masuk sekolah. Lelah pasti. Ngantuk apalagi. Tapi demi mimpi, pasti akan kulakukan.

*Daehwi POV end*

"Daehwi ya, kau di cari Dongho hyung **lagi** ," ujar Woojin, Park Woojin.

Lelaki yang lebih tua itu menekankan pada kata 'lagi' untuk menunjukkan seberapa seringnya bocah berambut terang itu di panggil oleh pria paling horor di antara 101 peserta Produce 101.

Daehwi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa melenguh pelan menunjukkan kelelahannya setelah menurunkan ranselnya di atas kopernya. Peluhnya mengalir diantara pelipisnya padahal ini sudah masuk musim gugur.

"Di mana hyung?"

Tapi Daehwi tidak mau kurang ajar. Dia masih trainee yang merasakan debut saja belum pernah. Dongho meskipun menyebalkan seperti kemarin tetap harus ia hormati karena selain sudah debut, Dongho juga jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Di ruangan biasa. Pintu hijau," Youngmin ikut menjawab. Woojin dan Youngmin tadi turun bersamaan dan karena Woojin dipanggil Dongho membuat perjalanan mereka ke lantai dasar terhenti.

Saat ini semua trainee BNM dan traniee-trainee lain yang memang harus pulang dari dorm. Seperti yang Daehwi jelaskan di atas, hanya beberapa member Produce 101 yang stay di dorm karena sisanya punya urusan lain seperti sekolah dan urusan dari agensi masing-masing.

Setelah yakin semua tasnya sudah siap di angkut ke van, ia menuju ke atas, ke ruang hijau. Ruangannya dengan Dongho.

Daehwi melangkah perlahan. Pikirannya berkecamuk mengingat kejadian kemarin dnegan Dongho. Mungkinkah ia keterlaluan? Pantaskah ia bersikap seperti itu?

Sebagai sesama entertainer, Daehwi lebih muda. Sebagai hyung dongsaeng, jelas Daehwi juga lebih muda. Dongho yang lebih tua darinya jelas lebih banyak pengalaman ketimbang dirinya terutama. Daehwi juga tidak bisa memastikan bahwa ia mencintai –jangankan mencintai, menyukaipun ia tak tahu—hyungnya itu. Yang jelas ia kagum dengan Dongho. Darahnya berlari semakin kencang bila ada di dekat Dongho. Pikirannya melayang setiap merasakan wangi tubuh Dongho. Sendi-sendinya melemas setiap didekap Dongho.

"Ketika kau tertarik pada seorang pria, maka kau akan mengenalinya bahkan sampai baunya"

Semacam itu pernah dengar?

Daehwi sedang merasakannya.

Ia 'membau' Dongho dari jarak 20 meter dari ruangan hijau. Percaya atau tidak, Dongho punya wangi tubuh khas yang Daehwi sangat suka. Bukan parfum, meskipun bau itu hilang ketika Dongho memakai parfum. Daehwi hafal. Berkali-kali menjadi 'charger' Dongho membuatnya mampu menanamkan indera penciumannya ke sumber sehingga ingatannya lebih tajam akan bebauan ini.

Beberapa kru ia lewati. Banyak dari mereka juga balik karena masa syuting sudah selesai. Banyak dari mereka yang tahu soal 'kedekatan' Daehwi dan Dongho yang mengakibatkan kameramen sering sering menangkap ekspresi mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Kemana Daehwi?" seorang stylist berpapasan dengan Daehwi.

"Ah, ini. Tadi Dongho hyung katanya mencariku," ujar Daehwi malu. Ia sering dipergoki ketika akan ketemu dengan Dongho,

"Aih aih, anak muda. Off kamera, langsung beringas," stylist itu sepertinya sudah membau hal yang 'iya-iya' soal Dongho dan Daehwi.

"Ih Noona apaan sih? Beringas apaan coba? Hahaha," jawab Daehwi.

Tak terasa ia malah mengobrol dnegan stylist itu. Daehwi memang menemukan dirinya sering bisa mengobrol dengan kru yang perempuan. Ini juga yang membuat Dongho tambah stress karena Daehwinya sangat tidak sensitif akan kebutuhan Dongho.

"Ah noona, aku harus menemui Dongho hyung sekarang. Dia marah, berabe ntar,"

"Oooh iya iya. Main yang aman yaa," goda stylist noona itu.

"Ih main apaan coba sampe harus aman?" Daehwi malah jawab balik.

"Ya nggak cuma main sih yang aman. Kau harus melakukan segalanya dengan aman. Memang kau mikir aku tadi bilang main itu main apaan hayo?" goda stylist itu lagi

"Ih noona. Aku kan masih di bawah umur," ujar Daehwi sambil mengeluarkan aegyo nya, menggembungkan satu sisi pipinya.

"Hahahha, iya iya. Mian Daehwi ya~" stylist itu menekan piipi Daehwi yang digembungkan seperti meletuskan balon sehingga Daehwi mengeluarkan suara 'buuuu'.

Setelah benar-benar berpamitan, Daehwi melanjutkan jalannya menuju tempat Dongho. Perasaannya sedikit tidak nyaman mengingat ia cukup lama mengobrol dengan stylist tadi. Banyak pikiran di keppalanya yang seakan mengatakan 'mampus kau ketemu dongho bakalan kena semprot. Kelamaan sih ngobrolnya' atau 'hayolo makanya jangan kegatelan(?) jadi cowok' dan semacamnya itu yang membuat niat pria kelahiran 2001 itu menciut padahal tangan sudah di kenop pintu.

Tapi, kalau masalah dihindari, bukan laki namanya!

Kamu laki bukan, Daehwi?

Aku laki!

Mana? Tunjukkan kelelakianmu!

BRUUAAAKKKK!

Dongho yang sedang di pojokan, mainan hp yang lagi di cas (ini ga baik ya adek2. Hp di cas ga boleh dipake buat mainan, apalagi dibuat ganjelan pintu), terkejut akan suara pintu yang didobrak.

Suara kepala Daehwi yang berkecamuk membuat kewarasannya sedikit berkurang se-ons.

"Ya! Sedang apa kau?"

Yang ditanya malah terkaget hingga kembali ke dunia asalnya setelah perdebatan panjang di kepalanya berhenti. Dongho hanya pakai kaus dan celana ¾ yang kebesaran. Badannya yang _buffy_ tertekuk seiring dengan rendahnya posisi hp yang dipegangnya. Lantai di ruangan itu tidak dingin, namun bukan berarti cukup nyaman untuk diduduki tanpa alas.

"Hehe, maaf hyung."

Daehwi menutup pelan sebagai bukti tanda maafnya. Ia Perlahan berjalan mendekati hyungnya yang sedang asyik memainkan benda kotak rilisan Amerika itu.

Rupa Dongho tidak jelek. Jelas, sudah debut sebagai idol bertahun-tahun lalu masak tampangnya tidak enak? Tapi Daehwi menemukan ada yang beda dari wajah Dongho. Terutama saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di technical meeting perdana Produce 101 akhir tahun 2016 lalu. Dongho saat itu masih mengenakan make up, sepertinya barusan selesai acara tampil entah di mana, mengenakan jaket tebal dan jeans coklat tua. Potongan tubuh Dongho yang paling manly dibanding keempat member lain (sayangnya ia tidak melihat member tertuanya, Aaron saat itu).

Seperti saat ini.

Dongho yang sadar diperhatikan Daehwi, menengok cepat mengarah pria yang yang lebih muda.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Daehwi sudah tidak setakut itu dengan Dongho. Sekarang tersisa perasaan respect ke sunbaenya itu.

"Aku punya mata. Hak ku mau lihat apa," ketus Daehwi sambil menurunkan dua sudutbibirnya. Tidak terima haknya untuk melihat dipertanyakan.

Dongho menatap tak percaya dengan jawaban pemuda yang bahkan izin minum alkoholpun belum dipegangnya. Dongho menyuruh pemuda itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu berperilaku seperti kemarin. Kau membiarkanku dan pergi dengan si kepala kecil dan wink boy—"

"Jinyoung dan Jihoon namanya. Tolong ingat nama mereka dengan benar, hyung," koreksi Daehwi.

"Ya mereka itulah. Kau pergi dnegan mereka seperti itu, dan meninggalkanku? Seakan-akan kita tidak ada apa-apa?"

Daehwi tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bukankah kemarin Dongho yang bersikap yang menandakan bahwa ia tidak ingin ada apa-apa diantara mereka berdua?

"Lah, memang tidak ada apa-apa kan? Toh hyung lihat juga kemarin aku bisa join dengan siapapun" Daehwi membohongi diri sendiri kalau ia tidak sakit mendengar dirinya berbicara seperti itu.

"Lagian, hyung bukan satu-satunya hyung yang dekat denganku di sini," bohon Daehwi lagi.

Dongho semakin panas.

"Oh gitu? Baik. Lihat saja. Kau yang meminta ini ya, Daehwi."

Daehwi tak peduli. Ia keluar dari ruangan dan turun menuju van yang ternyata sudah disiapkan untuk mengantar para ttrainee dari BNM.

Youngmin, melihat gelagat aneh dari maknae BNM boys itu.

"daehwi ya, ada apa dengan Dongho hyung?"

"Dia. NYEBELIN!" lalu mengikat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya sambil merengut.

Bersamaan dengan itu van yang dinaiki oleh mereka melaju.

* * *

"Hyung!" Daehwi berteriak.

"Dongho hyung!" Perjelasnya.

Empu nama membalikkan badannya.

"Wae?"

Daehwi yang berlari dari kursi penonton dan mengejar Dongho masih terengah-engah ketika hyungnya itu sudah di pegangnya.

"Apa-apaan tadi itu? Kenapa kau seperti itu pada kami?" teriaknya ketika sudah mampu bernafas dengan benar.

"Apanya?" Dongho sok tak paham. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Meskipun hanya rehearsal, tapi Dongho menampilkan totalllitas perpanggungannya setiap ia berdiri di atas panggung. Daehwi menganggapnya sangat seksi, tapi ia harus fokus terhadap permasalahan yang tadi.

"Yang tadi hyung! Kau tak ingat aku sendiri yang minta izin padamu untuk menjadi backing vocal Jihoon hyung dan Jinyoung hyung? Kau bahkan men…," Daehwi tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Dongho sebenarnya ingat setelah diberitahu bahwa team 1 berdiskusi dengan dirinya. Tapi mengingat Daehwi-nya membantu dua pemuda yang sedang bermasalah dnegannya, membuat ingatannya tercampur aduk sehingga part terpenting itu dilupakannya. Pikirannya hanya satu. Bagaimana ia menangkap lelaki muda penyebar pesona ke semua yang dianggapnya hyung itu.

"'Men—' apa? Bukan pertama untuk kita juga. Kau juga nggak nolak," bela Dongho. Daehwi memerah.

"Hyung. Kita nggak bahas soal itu dulu. Tolong beritahu aku kenapa kau baru protes soal aku jadi back vocal Jinyoung dan Jihoon? Kita sudah membicarakan ini 2 hari yang lalu. Kau yang mengiyakan."

"Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi," Dongho beralasan. Tidak sepenuhnya salah.

 _Dongho dan Daehwi barusaja selesai 'prosesi' di ruangan hijau. Daehwi merasa ini waktu yang tepat karena mood Dongho sudah membaik._

" _Hyung," Daehwi memulai._

" _Ada apa Daehwi?"_

" _Aku ingin tanya. Kau tahu permasalahan vocal di timku. Bisakah aku menawarkan diri menjadi backing vocal?" Daehwi mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Mata membulat dan mulut sedikit dimajukan. Tak lupa filter blink blik di sekitar wajahnya agar Dongho tercantol._

" _Hentikan wajahmu. Atau kuserang," Dongho memperingati dengan bercanda._

" _Biarin! Toh hyung yang nyerang. Aku sih—"_

 _Belum selesai Daehwi beralasan, Dongho sudah menarik dagu pria yang lebih muda darinya kaget tiba-tiba mata Dongho sudah berada di depan matanya dan terpejam._

" _mm.. aahh," geram Daehwi sambil mengambil oksigen dari mulutnya._

 _Dongho salah menerjemahkan._

 _Dari sisinya, Daehwi yang membuka mulut, dianggapnya sebagai undangan untuk lidahnya menginvasi mulut lawannya itu._

 _Daehwi terkaget ada sesuatu yang memasuki mulutnya. Namun hanya sesaat karena ia tahu apa itu dan siapa pemiliknya. Tapi Daehwi sangat awam dengan intimitas macam ini. Bahkan afeksi terintim yang pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya adalah berciuman dengan orang yang sama. Dan saat ini, orang itu juga menambah level intimitas yang pernah dialami oleh bocah itu._

 _Secara otomatis Dongho merangkul pinggang Daehwi. Pria yang tertua memimpin pertarungan ini dengan apik. Lawannya kelelahan dan tepukan pelan di pinggangnya menghentikan pertarungan yang sudah sangat kelihatan siapa pemenangnya._

" _Nafasku pendek hyung," keluh yang muda._

" _Kau kan penyanyi. Masak nafasmu hanya segitu?" goda hyungnya._

 _Mereka sangat akrab hingga akhirnya salah satu menyadari sudah waktunya mereka kembali ke tempat latihan. Menyisakan sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya belum terjawab. Namun karena Daehwi merasa sudah bertanya, dan malah dihadiahi level baru intimitas dari Dongho, ia menerjemahkannya sebagai Ok._

 _Meskipun ini juga salah._

Daehwi merasa dikhianati. Virginitas(?) bibirnya yang sudah belasan tahun ia pertahankan harus bobrok gara-gara pria hot didepannya ini tapi ternyata tidak membuahkan hal baik. Ia harus menanggung malu didepan rekan-rekan tim 1 nya padahal ia dipercaya untuk 'mengurus izin dengan dongho' karena terkenal 'dekat' dengan member Nu'est itu. Tapi nyatanya?

"Kau keterlaluan hyung," cicit rintih Daehwi sambil menunduk.

Tak lama, Daehwi mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang pria tanpa poni di depannya itu dnegan wajah serius.

"Hyung! Berjanjilah satu hal! Kalau timku menang, kau harus jadi pacarku!"

Daehwi sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang barusan diucapkannya. Sesorang yang menjadi alter egonya ini pasti orang gila, begitu pikir Daehwi.

"Pacar? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Dongho tak percaya dnegan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Terserah! Tanggung jawabmu karena hyung sudah mencuri semua pertama ku! Dan juga karena melupakan permintaanku 2 hari lalu dan malah memarahi aku dantimku di panggung tadi sore!" Daehwi semakin keras. Ia sudah tak peduli ada atau tidak yang mendengarnya.

"Ya tuhan. Baiklah. Aku setuju. Kalau aku yang menang bagaimana?"

"Terserah hyung. Aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan hyung," tawar Daehwi.

"Oh boleh. Tawaran yang bagus."

Bagus kan? Bagus sekali. Dan ingat hasil akhirnya bagaimana?

Betul. Tim 1 menang. Tim Daehwi yang menang.

Dengan begini, Daehwi dan Dongho resmi berpacaran.

Kan?


	5. Chapter 3

**.oOo.**

 **CHARGING**

 **(Chapter 3)**

 _ **Chapter ini diambil dari penampilan para trainee di Produce 101 season 2 episode 6-7**_

 **.oOo.**

Cast

Kang Dongho (Trainee from Pledis Ent.)

Lee Daehwi (Trainee from Brand New Music Ent.)

And another many support characters that may appears unintentionally.

 **.oOo.**

 **Produce 101 season 2 © Mnet**

 _Cerita ini murni imajinasi saya. Apabila memiliki kesamaan konsep, alur cerita, masalah, bahkan dialog, saya jamin itu 100% ketidaksengajaan karena (mohon maaf) saya tidak pernah membaca FF dengan alur cerita seperti ini. Maaf juga kalau konsep ceritanya sangat umum dan klise._

 **.oOo.**

Dongho menggotong kopernya untuk dimasukkan ke kamar barunya. Dengan diterimanya misi baru, artinya kelompok baru. Kelompok baru, artinya roommate dorm baru. Bulan Maret ini tidak sedingin bulan lalu namun sweater masih membungkus manis tubuh besarnya. Sepatu basket yang ia kenakan tak ia talikan karena terburu-buru memindahkan barang-barang miliknya dari kamar atas menuju kamar bawah.

Eliminasi dari 98 trainee menjadi 60 besar bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit. Mereka kehilangan lebih dari sepertiga kawan dalam waktu yang sangat singkat. Elliminasi seperti ini memang harus mereka lalui dan siapapun itu bisa saja eliminasi besok namanya tak terpanggil.

Dongho melongok kamarnya.

DHUAK

Keseimbangannya hilang. Lututnya menekuk dengan paksa membuat badannya mendadak setengah jongkok.

"Jangan nutupin jalan ih. Badanmu tu besar," ujar Minki kasar.

"Kenapa sih kau ini? Sakit tau," Dongho mengomel sambil mengelus-elus sayang belakang dengkulnya yang ditendang oleh member tercantik Nu'est itu.

"Kau. Nutupin. Jalan!" Minki semakin sewot.

Dongho heran. Mungkin kalau Minki itu cewek, pasti ini masa yang dinamakan PMS.

Memahami Minki yang lagi badmood, Dongho tidak banyak cing-cong lagi. Langsung secara mandiri membereskan pakaian-pakaiannya dan peralatan mandinya. Karena anggota mereka kali ini hanya 4 orang, masih ada sisa 4 kasur. Seharusnya mereka berbagi dengan anggota tim lain. Tapi karena satu dan lain hal, kamar ini hanya diisi oleh 4 orang yang harusnya diisi 8 orang.

"Halo semua!" Teriak seseornag dari pintu. Jung Sewoon. Ponyo Produce 101.

"Halo, Sewoon. Pilih-pilih kau mau kasur mana," Minki dengan ramah mempersilakan Sewoon masuk. Diikuti dnegan nada kesal Dongho.

"Apa-apaan itu Minki? Kau tak memarahi Sewoon tapi mengomeliku? Bahkan sampai menendang lututku?"

"Halah. Baru segitu juga ngomel. Tuh, pacarmu diurus," jawab Minki sambil menunjuk pintu menggunakan dagu.

Benar saja. Di situ ada satu anak sedang berdiri di pintu kamar, memastikan timingnya untuk memasuki kamar barunya itu dengan tepat.

Lee Daehwi sebenarnya ada di belakang Sewoon tadi, tapi belum berani masuk kamar karena masih memperhatikan isi didalamnya. Sebagai calon maknae di grupnya, ia cukup berhati-hati. Belum lagi sekarang ia dan Dongho berpacaran.

* * *

 _Setelah pengumuman skor dan kembali ke ruang tunggu, kedua tim Boy in Luv saling membahas penampilan mereka. Seeiring berjalannya waktu, kedekatan mereka semakin tertanam dan jiwa persaingan semakin berkurang. Mereka banyak berdiskusi dan saling memperbaiki diri._

 _Tapi, Daehwi dan Dongho menghilang lagi._

 _Dongho menarik Daehwi menuju sebuah ruangan ganti yang tidak dipakai. Pakaian mereka belum diganti, tapi gakuran yang dipakai Daehwi sudah dilepasnya dan lengannya ia singsingkan._

" _Ke mana kita hyung?"  
"Kita bahas yang soal tadi," Dongho menjawab tanpa menengok Daehwi._

 _Mampus gue. Harusnya aku ga usah bilang kayak tadi. Begitu pikir Daehwi._

 _Setelah masuk ke ruangan, dan memastikan pintu di kunci, Dongho memeluk Daehwi._

" _Hyung sedang charging?"_

" _Iya. Setelah aku siap, kita duduk dan bicara," Dongho menjawab sambil menyesap wangi Daehwi._

 _Daehwi membalas pelukan Dongho. Ia bergerak seakan berkata, 'tenang hyung, ada aku di sini,' sambil mengelus pipi Dongho menggunakan pelipisnya. Selisih tinggi yang tidak terlalu jauh, cukup menguntungkan keduanya sehingga wajah Daehwi dengan cepet mencapai wajah Dongho._

 _Dongho memikirkan sesuatu. Jelas._

 _Ia berpikir apakah pantas ia benar-benar berpacaran dnegan anak di bawah umur ini? Apakah ia pantas dicintai sedalam ini oleh Daehwi? Pantaskah ia berdiri di samping Daehwi sebagai pacar? Sebagai pelindung? Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan perasaannya._

" _Hyung?"_

" _Apakah aku pantas menjadi pacarmu?"_

 _Daehwi mendorong hyungnya yang lebih besar itu. Mungkin badannya lebih besar. Tapi kalau makhluk manis didepannya meronta, ia pasti akan melepaskannya._

" _Aku yang mau kau jadi pacarku. Dan dnegan perjanjian tadi, kau setuju untuk jadi pacarku. Kenapa sekarang malah begini? Hyung tak mau jadi pacarku?"_

" _Bukan begitu, Daehwi ya. Aku.. Aku belum bisa meyakinkan perasaanku. Apakah aku bisa jadi pacarmu," keluh Dongho._

" _Hyung. Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku, bukan memaksamu menyukaiku. Mungkin sedikit perih kalau mengingat perasaanmu yang belum jelas terhadapku. Tapi setidaknya dengan adanya hubungan ini, kau bisa punya lasan kepada teman-teman di luar sana saat akan charging seperti tadi," Daehwi menjelaskan dnegan panjang lebar._

 _Dongho membenarkan._

" _Aku akan menunggu sampai hyung benar-benar mencintaiku sebesar aku mencintai hyung," Daehwi mengelus dagu tajam Dongho. Yang dielus memejamkan mata dan meresapi kata-katanya._

" _Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu untukku," Dongho mengelak lagi._

" _Hyung. Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih sudah memikirkan perasaanku, tapi ini saatnya kau memikirkan dan menetapkan perasaanmu. Ketika kau benar-benar yakin bahwa kau tak bisa menyukaiku, katakan."_

" _Tapi Dae—"_

" _Kita putus saat itu juga," lanjut Daehwi yang membuat Dongho terkaget._

 _Dongho memeluk Daehwi._

" _Beri aku waktu. Aku akan berusaha memberimu kepastian dalam waktu dekat ini,"janji Dongho dalam pelukannya._

 _Daehwi tersenyum kecut. Melihat Donghonya berusaha saja sudah membahagiakan, apalagi kalau nanti bisa beneran mencintainya.._

* * *

"Sini kubantu," Dongho dengan ramah membawakan ransel dan koper Daehwi agar kekasihnya itu masuk kamar dengan mudah.

"Kasur kalian yang pojok dekat pintu aja. Jadi kalau mau diam-diam keluar, nggak ngganggu kami," Sewoon menggoda Hyung tertua dan maknae tim barunya itu. Daehwi mendelik tak percaya.

"Hyung!"

"Ya, Sewoon! Dia masih di bawah umur! Mana mungkin kami se nista itu!" Dongho membela.

"Loh, kenyataannya belum pacaran aja udah berduaan di ruang pojok. Sekarang sekamar pula. Haaah, Minki hyung. Aku tidur denganmu yaa. Mereka pasti malam ini 'sibuk ' berdua," kata Sewoon sambil memeluk hyungnya yang berbadan lebih mungil darinya itu.

"Uh uh uh, Ponyoku sayang~ Sini sama hyung. Kita yang jomblo mah bisa apa," Minki meladeni drama Sewoon yang dibalas dengan pandangan WTH dari Daehwi dan Dongho.

Malas meladeni lebih jauh, Dongho keluar kamar. Diikuti oleh Daehwi.

"Nah, baru juga digodain, udah kabur berdua," Minki melepas pelukan Sewoon.

"Mereka beneran pacaran hyung?" Sewoon tak tahu.

"Ya.. Kelihatannya begitu," Minkipun tak sepenuhnya yakin.

"Semoga tim kita aman-aman aja ya hyung,"

.oOo.

"Hyung!" Daehwi mengejar Dongho yang sudah kabur duluan.

Dongho masih dengan sweater hitam-putihnya dan wajah tanpa make up. Rambutnya pun seadanya. Tapi itu tidak membuat Daehwi lupa bahwa hyungnya ini sangat tampan di matanya.

"Kau ini. Orang akan semakin tahu kita ada apa-apa kalau kau mengejarkku seperti itu," Dongho memelankanjalannya sehingga Daehwi mencapainya.

"Kita kan emang 'ada apa-apa'!" Daehwi semakin berani dengan Dongho. Ia merangkul lengan Dongho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan besar nan kuat Dongho.

Dongho sedikit tersenyum melihat kelakukan menggemaskan pacarnya ini.

Meskipun Dongho sudah setengah menyakini perasaannya terhadap Daehwi, ia masih belum berani untuk mengatakannya pada Daehwi. Ia yakin bahwa perasaannya bisa berkembang ke arah yang baik dan memuaskan keinginan Daehwi. Dan Daehwi yang semakin _clingy_ ke dirinya, membuat detak jantungnya tak karuan.

Sejak resmi berpacaran, Dongho tidak ragu-ragu untuk memegang tangan Daehwi di ruang latihan. Karena mereka memilih genre vocal, tempat latihan mereka adalah ruangan sampit yang diisi 4 orang saja sudah susah bergerak. Tapi dengan ruangan sempit begini, suara mereka jadi lebih keras dan kesalahan kecil pun dapat diminimalisir.

"Hyung, ini begini?" Daehwi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Dongho sambil bertanya lagu di partiturnya.

"Iya. Itu naik. Nanti sedikit forte bagian sini," Dongho membantu pacarnya dengan baik. Daehwi mengangguk-angguk paham dan mencoret-coret partiturnya sebagai penanda. Kedekatan mereka dipandang jengah oleh anggota yang lain.

Tim mereka terdiri dari 4 orang kan?

"Hyung. Panas nggak sih di sini? Pasang ACnya berapa sih?" Sewoon ngerengek.

"Aku dah pasang 23 derajat lho. Kok masih panas ya?" Minki kesal.

"Nggak tau nih. Panas. Hot. Geraaah," Sewoon menggoyang-goyangkan partitur didepan wajahnya, memperagakan orang mengipasi dirinya sendiri.

Daehwi dan Dongho yang paham dengan ejekan dua rekan timnya itu memandang tak suka.

"Makanya cari pacar, hyung!" ujar Daehwi berani sambil semakin erat memeluk lengan besar Dongho.

Mungkin ini karena terlalu sering dengan Dongho makanya Daehwi jadi punya charger dari badan Dongho. Kalau Dongho butuh pelukan tubuh Daehwi, Daehwi butuh pelukan lengan besar Dongho.

"Hih, kalian mesra-mesraan terus mentang-mentang baru mulai pacaran. Aku juga bisa cari pacar begitu selesai PD 101 ini. Lihat saja," Sewoon ngomel-ngomel yang direspon tawa oleh ketiga member lainnya.

* * *

Daehwi baru saja mengisi ulang tumblrnya. Ia rajin minum putih selain untuk mempertahankan metabolisme dan kebugaran tubuhnya, juga baik untuk kesahatan kulitnya. Tahun ini ia berusia 17 tahun dan sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai mantan remaja. Kulitnya yang bersih dari bekas-bekas jerawat masa pudernya juga akibat rajinnya ia meminum air putih.

Saat akan kembali ke ruang latihan vokal, ia membau (sekali lagi, membau) Dongho di ruangan yang barusan ia lewati.

Penasaran, ia mengintip isinya yang ternyata tidak dikunci maupun ditutup.

"Tapi itu dulu, Minki ya!"

Itu suara Dongho. Daehwi hafal.

"Justru karena itu pernah terjadi Dongho hyung. Aku tak mau ia menjadi aku yang ke dua," ucap suara lain. Daehwi yakin ini pasti Minki.

"Takkan Minki. Aku janji," Dongho membalas.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin? Kau menyukainya juga? Kau hanya menjadikannya 'charger' seperti yang kau lakukan padaku dulu!"

Apa?

Daehwi berusaha mengolah apa yang barusan ia dengar.

Minki dulu adalah charger Dongho? Lalu dia ini siapa? Dia ini apa?

"Tapi sekarang aku pacarnya Daehwi. Kau lihat? Ini berbeda dengan kita yang dulu," Dongho membela diri.

"Ya, karena Daehwi tak perlu memikirkan tentang masa depan Nu'est. Tidak sepertiku yang masih menjadi member aktif sebuah grup yang sedang naik daun."

Daehwi terperanjat. Jadi, Dongho dan Minki sudah pernah ada hubunga seperti dia dengan Dongho bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Daehwi tak tahan. Ia buru-buru menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Jadi Dongho, pastikan perasaanmu padanya. Aku tak mau dia merasakan sakit yang pernah kurasa. Anak itu masih kecil. Orang tuanya pun tak disini. Jangan membuatnya semakin menderita. Langkah yang bagus ia menjadikanmu pacar. Kalau nunggu kau yang gerak, keburu ditinggal debut Daehwi, makin susah geraknya."

Dongho mengangguk. Minki benar. Ia harus mampu meyakinkan Daehwi dan menyelesaikan keraguan perasaannya. Bahwa ia peduli pada Daehwi. Bahwa ia menyukai Daehwi. Bahwa ia mencintai bocah itu.

Malam tiba. Dongho dapat menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Daehwi. Anak itu tidak menempel-nempel lagi padanya. Anak itu tak lagi mengejarnya. Ada yang aneh.

Maka dari itu, Dongho mengajak Daehwi untuk bicara di ruang latihan. Malam itu sepi. Taka da yang di ruangan itu selain mereka.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Bisakah aku memelukmu?"

"Tumben ngomong dulu. Biasanya langsung terjang."

Daehwi sarkasme adalah hal yang jarang terjadi. Pernah terjadi, dan itu saat Dongho terlihat memberi perhatian lebih pada Guanlin.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Dongho sambil memeluk pria yang pernah tinggal di Amerika itu.

"Aku ga kenapa-kenapa kok hyung. Emangnya ada apa?"

"Jangan bohong. Dari tadi sore tingkahmu nggak bener. Cerita lah," Dongho berusaha meyakinkan Daehwi.

"Kau bukan—"

"Aku kan pacarmu," putus Dongho.

Itu.

Kalimat itu.

Hanya dengan kalimat itu, tangisan Daehwi pecah.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hyung.. hyung jahat," Dongho hanya terdiam ketika Daehwi mulai berbicara. Mereka masih berpelukan.

"Jahat apa lagi?"

"Aku.. Aku dengar tadi..," masih terbata-bata. Nafasnya berebut dengan suaranya untuk keluar darimulutnya.

"Dengar apa?" suara Dongho melembut.

Daehwi makin lemas

"Hyung.. dan Minki hyung.."

Dongho tahu ini mengarah ke mana. Dielusnya pelan kepala Daehwi dengan penuh sayang. Disisirnya surai Daehwi dengan lembut menggunakan tangannya.

"Daehwi. Aku dan Minki tak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya—," belum selesai Dongho bicara, Daehwi menimpali.

"Aku tahu hyung. Aku tahu."

Daehwi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang berantakan.

"Hiks," tapi tangisan itu masih terdengar.

"Udah ah nangisnya. Nnati matanya bengkak lho besok pagi. Kan masih ada syuting lagi. Besok sabtu kan?"

"Hiks, hiks," Daehwi sudah mulai bernafas lebih teratur. Tidak seberat tadi.

"Duduk dulu, sayang," Dongho mengajak pria yang lebih muda untuk duduk di kursi seadanya.

Tangan Daehwi dingin karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dongho menyiapkan teh hangat dan membiarkan Daehwi sendiri beberapa saat dulu.

"Hyung?" Daehwi sudah bisa bernafas normal. Memanggil pria yang sedang menyeduh teh di seberang ruangan.

"Barusan kau memanggilku 'sayang' ya?" Daehwi bertanya. Dongho menghentikan gerakannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian dilanjutkannya lagi proses menyeduh tehnya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Daehwi, Dongho menyerahkan gelas yanga asapnya mengepul di udara /plak

Tehnya masih panas. Daehwi tak bisa minum dan makan yang terlalu panas. Dongho tau itu. Dan masa dimana menunggu teh itu dingin adalah waktunya ia mengatakan semuanya.

"Minki, adalah maknae kami. Kami sayang padanya. Sayangnya ia sangat blak-blakan dan terkadang wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan perilakunya," Dongho mulai bercerita.

Daehwi mencoba untuk menahan diri agar tidak bertanya apa-apa.

"Saat kami debut dan semua terlihat sangat cerah, aku berpikir apakah dunia idol seperti ini lancarnya? Ternyata tidak. Singkat cerita kami tertekan. Temperamenkku mulai tak karuan. Aku semakin susah berkonsentrasi dalam membuat musik."

Dongho memegang kuping cangkir tehnya. Wangi melati dari teh yang barusan diseduhnya ia hirup perlahan untuk mengumpulkan keberanian bercerita.

"Entah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, sepertinya setelah minum-minum di dorm, aku menemukan diriku tertidur memeluk Minki."

"Hyung," Daehwi tak percaya dengn apa yang Dongho barusan katakan.

"Ah, tapi kami masih pakai baju kok. Kami nggak ngapa-ngapain. Beneran Cuma pelukan aja. Mungkin karena super mabuk jadinya langsung tidur," koreksi Dongho. Daehwi terlihat memasang wajah lega.

"Yah tapi dari situlah aku tahu bahwa dengan memeluk, stressku bisa hilang banyak dan aku mulai bisa memproduksi beberapa lagu lagi. Bahkan cukup sukses di Jepang sana. Dan aku akhirnya mengetahui kalau harus orang tertentu yang bisa memberikan tenaga atau refresh (yang sekarang kusebut charging ini) tidak sembarang orang. Dulu hanya Minki."

Dongho menatap Daehwi.

"Sekarang ada kamu. Dan sejak ada dirimu, ya hanya kau seorang," Dongho mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan sangat ringan. Daehwi sampai merasa bahwa iya itu dari hati terdalam Dongho.

"Lalu hyung tidak bisa charging dari Minki hyung lagi?"

"Bisa. Masih bisa. Tapi tidak sesegar kalau bersamamu."

"Ih gombal," ujar Daehwi padahal berbunga-bunga hatinya. Bibirnya menahan senyum yang jelas-jelas tak bisa dilakukannya.

"Beneran. Minki tadi bilang, dia tak mau kau seperti dirinya. Menyukaiku, tapi akunya nggak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Setelah bertahun-tahun baru cerita kalau pernah suka. Aneh sekalianak itu."

"Aku kalau di posisi Minki hyung juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Dongho menatap Daehwi. Anak ini, pikir Dongho, adalah anak ajaib. Semuanya serba bisa. Kecuali satu. Menahan ekspresi wajah menunjukkan rasa malu, suka dan benci.

"Daehwi. Aku ingin kau dengarkan ini baik-baik. Aku akan mengatakan ini untuk pertama kalinya."

Daehwi menahan gelasnya agar tidak jatuh karena mereka saat ini super dekat.

"Daehwi ya, aku, Kang Dongho, juga menyukaimu. Dan menyayangimu. Aku tak ingin melepaskanmu dan akan selalu menjagamu. Biarkan aku tetap menjadi pacarmu, ya?"

Daehwi merasa lemas. Sendinya hilang. Lehernya seperti ada yang menarik tulang belakangnya sehingga ia susah sekali untuk duduk tegak.

"H-hyung.." Daehwi menahan tangisnya. Ia ingin mengaku juga.

"Aku juga sayang sama hyung. Sejak dulu. Tapi hyung hanya menganggap aku chargernya. Aku pasrah saja asalkan bisa sama hyung. Tapi.. tapi.. lama kelamaan aku juga tak sabar ingin dapat lebih. Aku.. aku ingin disayang balik oleh hyung," uajr Daehwi.

Dongho mengelus pelan belakang kepala Daehwi yang tebal tertutup rambut. Perlahan ia menyingkirkan cangkir yang dipegang Daehwi dan menaruhnya di meja terdekat.

Keduanya saling berpandangan.

Dongho tak tahu Daehwi memiliki mata yang sangat unik. Hanya mata kirinya yang punya lipatan kelopak. Struktur muka Daehwi juga nggak seerti Minki, Daehwi lebih laki. Tapi ia tak tahu bahwa bibir tebal Daehwi sangat menggoda dan ingin ia lahap kapanpun itu.

"Hyung.. " Dongho membuyarkan lamunannya. Sadar bahwa lawan mainnya sedang menunggu aksi selanjutnya dari dirinya. Dongho yang berlutut di lantai dan Daehwi yang terduduk di kursi adalah pemandangan yang jarang terjadi. Badan Dongho mendengak ke atas mencapai bibir Daehwi, dan Daehwi yang posisinya lebih di atas menundukkan badannya hingga ia serendah Dongho. Tangan Daehwi di leher Dongho.

"Aku menyayangimu, Daehwi," ujar Dongho seraya mengecup pelan bibir Daehwi.

Tak lama. Hanya kecupan. Tapi Daehwi tak rela hanya sesaat. Ia ingin lebih.

"Gitu aja?" Daehwi bertanya sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Haha, terus mau apa?" Dongho sebetulnya tahu apa mau anak itu, tapi ia sengaja menggodanya.

"Mau ini," Daehwi memasukkan dua jari tangannya ke mulut Dongho dan menyapa daging kenyal di dalamnya. Daehwi kegelian karena Dongho malah mempermainkan jarinya.

"Dasar anak nakal."

Dengan sekali tarik, badan Daehwi terangkat dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Dongho membisikkan dnegan pelan ke telinga Daehwi.

"Hukuman untuk anak nakal, 5 menit full _deepkiss_ ," dan setelah membisikkan itu, Dongho langsung menerjang bibir tebal Daehwi tanpaampun. Beberapa kali Daehwi kelabakan menyamai permainan bibir dan lidah Dongho namun apalah ia, dibanding Dongho dia ini amatir.

Kasur siapa?

Kasur masing-masing?

Nggak lah.

Mereka tidur di kasur bawah, kasur Dongho. Berdua.

Keesokan harinya.

"Hyung! Bangun!"

Sewoon membangunkan Minki yang masih tertidur pulas di kasur atas.

"Apa?"

"Lihatlah di bawah!"

Minki dengan malas-malasan turun dari kasurnya. Menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat unik.

Dongho terlihat bahagia sekali tidurnya. Ia tersenyum. Tangannya dijadikan Daehwi sebagai bantal dan bocah itu jelas-jelas memeluk Dongho dengans atu tangan. Dongho pun memeluk pinggang Daehwi didalam selimut.

"Haah. Sampai aku lihat Daehwi menangisi mu, awas saja Baekho ya. Hidupmu akan sengsara." Minki berujar begitu seraya mengambil pakaiannya untuk bergegas mandi.

*END/TBC?*


End file.
